Dress Shopping
by NewYork-NightMare
Summary: What happens when Stef and Lena ask Jesus and Brandon to take Callie dress shopping for Mariana's Quinceañera? Come on in to find out! Story is better than the summary, I promise.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Okay, so I am not really that new to writing fanfiction. but I really dont post a lot of it. But this is one I came up with out of the blue one day. I hope you enjoy._**

* * *

**_ General P.O.V._**

"Boys! Callie," Lena called up though the house. They all went down into the kitchen where their moms and Mariana were. "Yeah?" Jesus asked sleepily as he, his brother and Callie entered. "We are going to the venue for Mariana's quinceañera. We need to go over stuff like food and decorations with them." Stef told the three. They all nodded in understanding. "Everything has to be perfect." Mariana told her family impatiently. "Can we please go now." Mariana pouted to her mothers.

"Okay, okay." Stef agreed as they walked towards the front door. "Oh and boys," Lena stopped in the doorway. "Yeah?" They asked in sync. "Do you think you guys could go with Callie to get a dress for the party?" Lena asked. "Sure!" Jesus agreed too quickly with a mischievous smirk visible gracing his lips. Brandon rolled his eyes, "I'll go too. These two need supervision." He joked. "Okay, you can just put it on the credit card." Stef told her children. Brandon nodded. "You better get going before Mariana has a meltdown." Jesus suggested. "Jesus," Stef warned with a cross look. "We will pick up Jude from school on our way home." Lena reassured Callie as they finally left.

Once they heard the familiar rumble of the car driving down the block they knew their family was gone. "So when do you guys want to leave?" Brandon asked, completing his sentence with a yawn. "An hour?" Callie asked, needing time to get ready. "Sounds good." Jesus agreed already halfway up the stairs. "Okay." Brandon agreed. Jesus immediately darted up the remaining stairs, possibly off his meds again.

"That is okay...? Right?" Brandon asked Callie holding eye contact while he made his way closer to her, midway up the staircase. His hand was on the railing, inching closer to her hip as he now stood just one stair below Callie when the eye contact broke. As they stood eye to eye, Callie seemed out of it. Brandon finally let his hand find its way to Callie's hip. He gently squeezed, "Is that alright?" He asked. Callie was unsure whether he was referring to his current position and action or about the time of departure; but she responded anyway. Brandon gracefully brought his hand up to her face. He tilted her chin so she would look at him and he let his fingers linger there.

"Yeah, um. I'll just go get dressed then." Callie said before turning and trying to make her way up the stairs. Brandon held her in place and stepped up onto the same stair as she. With his fingers still tracing patterns into the exposed skin of her hip, he brushed some hair behind her ear with his other hand. He smiled at her and let go. "Okay," he said, gesturing that she could leave. A blush began to creep it's way up her neck as she ran up the remaining stairs.

Without thinking she ran into the bathroom and straight into a naked, and dripping, Jesus. The two toppled to the floor, knocking down toiletries in the process. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Callie managed, but she just couldn't seem to make herself stand, make herself remove her body from the gorgeous boy beneath her body. "No, no. It's fine." Jesus tried to reassure her with a smile from his place beneath her. His arms were around her waist, in the scuffle her shirt had ridden up. Jesus' hands rested on the small of her back.

She felt his excitement growing as his face inched closer to hers. Her eyes remained open, she couldn't help but stare at Jesus' sculpted muscles that were gleaming with droplets of water. Callie wanted more than anything to just run her tongue up and down, and all around his well defined body, tasting him. As her composure was just about to break and she was going to capture his lips with hers, Brandon walked in.

"Whoa! Okay." Brandon said surprised, turning away from the picture that was playing out on the floor of his family's bathroom. Callie reluctantly got up and off of Jesus and moved as fast as she could to get out the door and avoid the awkward and disapproving glances she knew she would receive from Brandon.

Finally, settled in her shared bedroom she let out a breathe she didn't realize she had been holding in. "Okay. Today is going to be weird." She told herself as she began looking through her clothes for something to wear.

She found herself double checking everything, subconsciously trying to make sure she looked somewhat decent today. Callie kept trying to convince herself that nothing was going on between her and Jesus and that like all other teenage boys he was just horny and acting strictly on hormones. But she couldn't come to believe that she was the same way. Callie replayed the moment over and over in her head. It made her feel like nothing else, ever. It made her insides tingle and flutter with excitement, and want. She wished that something could have actually happened before Brandon were to kill it; Just to let it play out, to see how it would have been handled. But unfortunately, it hadn't.

When all three were finally ready to leave, they met at the bottom of the stair case. The three silently looked each other up and down. Jesus was clad in a gray beanie and matching v-neck, with jeans and high tops. Brandon had on jeans as well but with converse and his usual layered shirts. Callie was wearing worn ripped jeans, and a large off the shoulder shirt with converse as well.

"We ready?" Brandon asked his siblings. Callie nodded a yes to Brandon as Jesus was already halfway out the door. They all got into the car. Brandon drove while Callie and Jesus seated themselves in the back seat because both wanted to be polite and take the back.

The entire ride there the two were stealing glances at each other, praying the other wouldn't catch them looking. Slowly, they inched their hands, and legs, closer and closer, until the two were tangled together. Jesus gently gripped Callie's hand, swirling his thumb around on the back of it. The two's legs were resting haphazardly, and playfully, on each other. When Callie caught Jesus staring, he gave her a small smirk. She found herself looking away as she blushed and smiled uncontrollably.

When they finally got to the store Callie was in complete shock. "Oh god." She muttered to herself as the three entered the quiet store. They were the only customers there and it didn't seem that anyone was working their either. But they began to look anyway.

"How about we each pick two dresses for you, and then you can try them on? We could repeat the process if we don't find anything..." Brandon suggested to Callie. A smirk played across Jesus' lips. "How about since I haven't been in a dress since I was ten and I have no idea what girls wear, you each pick three?" Callie suggested. The boys smiled, "Okay." Jesus said as he began his search.

Callie was sat by the dressing room playing with her hair and trying to keep her mind off of her far too jumbled emotions when the boys came back. She took the dresses from them and went behind the curtain. She made sure to pull it closed tight, making sure as much of her as possible was covered.

She began removing her clothes and slipped on the first dress, definitely picked by Jesus. It was barely visible and at least two sizes too small, yet she found herself somewhat accepting of it. Her boobs bulged as she tried to hold them against her in an attempt to zip the dress's front zipper. Finally she sighed in frustration.

"Um, could one of you zip this for me?" Callie called sheepishly out. Before Brandon could even shift in his chair, Jesus was up and pulling back the curtain. But, he did make sure to close it as soon as he got in. She stood with her back towards him before shyly turning to face him.

He placed his hand on the revealed small of her back. "Damn." He muttered, taking in the sight. "Ready?" Jesus asked. Callie gave a small nod of her head and brought her hands to cup her boobs. Jesus pulled her close, keeping her steady with one of his strong arms snaked around her body. Brandon watched as their feet got closer and closer. Her eyes closed as Jesus grabbed the zipper with a shaky hand and began to gently tug it up her body. When the zipper finally reached the top Callie let out the breathe she had subconsciously been keeping in. Her eyes fluttered open. "Thank you." Callie let out breathlessly. He stepped back and smirked.

She turned around, her back side brushing against his body, to look in the mirror. "No way." Callie said definitively. "Yes, way." Jesus whispered huskily as he brought one of his hands to her hip. Jesus moved closer to her ear, the feeling of his hot breathe on her neck made her shiver. "Why not?" He whispered, dropping his head down further. His lips grazed her neck as she spoke. "It... It's...Um, I mean..." Callie said, miserably failing at forming coherent statements. "Sweetheart, you don't have a reason." He mumbled, gently sucking on her pulse point.

"Hey, you guys ready?" Brandon called, killing any chance of Jesus getting anything out of that. "Cockblock." Jesus muttered, barely audible. "Yeah. Um... This dress isn't happening." Callie said. Her and Jesus still behind the curtain, the two now facing each other. "Can I see?" Brandon asked, sounding slightly irritated at this point. "I guess..." Callie grumbled. "Just gimme a second to adjust the straps." Callie called out to Brandon. "Okay." he replied. Callie leaned forward and brushed her lips against Jesus'. "Later." She whispered in Jesus' ear.

Then, she promptly turned, and gave a wink, along with a smirk, to Jesus. She pulled back the curtain and prepared herself for Brandon's opinions. I was barely out for a second and Brandon was already turning me around and directing me back to the dressing room. "I'm guessing that's a no?" I asked when he finally got me back into the dressing room. Jesus was leaning against the wall smirking at his brother. "What?" he asked, smiling from ear to year. "You don't like it bro?" Jesus questioned. "I think she looks gorgeous!" Jesus decided, sending Callie a smirk. Callie couldn't help but laugh. "Well, what don't you like about it?" Callie asked trying to figure out what she was supposed to be wearing to this event.

"It is too revealing. It's too short and then there is all that." Brandon said while motioning to her bulging boobs, with what looked a lot like disgust. Callie's eyes widened in shock, "Okay, then. Well, I'm sorry if you aren't used to seeing these." Callie said motioning to her boobs as Brandon had. "But they are called boobs. And most females have them. I mean, I'm very sorry if Talya doesn't happen to have any, or if she just doesn't let you see them. But, whichever it is, that isn't my fault. So I'm going to try on dresses, and I'm sorry if my boobs don't fit in them." Callie finished rolling her eyes. "Hey!" Brandon started, but Callie cut him off. "No, just get out." Callie told Brandon. He rolled his eyes. "Whatever." and did as he was told.

Once Callie had the curtain closed again she turned to Jesus. "Well that was entertaining." He told her while pulling her close. "And don't worry about Brandon, he's just a little... tense." Jesus said and I could tell there was something he was trying not to say. "Anyway, I should help you get out of this so we can try on the next one." Jesus said with a large grin. I nodded to him and he grabbed for the zipper. He slowly pulled it down, the way he had pulled it up. Once he hit the bottom of the zipper he let go. He took the top edges of the dress and started inching it down. "It's only fair." He whispered, breaking eye contact to continue literally stripping me of my dress. I immediately knew what he was referring to, this morning. "Relax. I promise I'll let you see later." I told him quietly. His head shot up. "Really?" He asked excited. I nodded to him as I pushed him out the curtain. "I'll call when I need you again." I peaked my head out the curtain as I spoke. He nodded and took a seat on one of the couches set up outside the dressing rooms.

* * *

**_ A/N: Okay, so that was my story... Please review and let me know what you think. I am not really sure if I should continue it or not... But yeah, good or bad, let me know. _**

**_Sincerely Yours,_**

**_NewYork-Nightmare_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_

Okay, so I am really sorry guys. I was away and my laptop was in the repair shop. I just got home today and felt really bad about not giving you guys anything so here is a short little somewhat smutty story start. I am hoping I kept this T rated... Probably not, but anyway. I am sorry and I know it is probably disappointing but I promise I will give you more soon.

* * *

Jesus was on his way down the stairs to get a snack, when he saw the door swing open. Callie stumbled in, obviously drunk. Jesus hurried down trying to save Callie from face-planting into the ground. He was too late.

He had just barely made it. He kept her from busting her chin open but she still hit the ground pretty hard. "Wow, you have really big feet." Callie slurred. Jesus chuckled, relieved she was okay as he helped her to her feet. "Come on, let's get you to your room." Jesus sighed, abandoning his hunger. "Okay," Callie giggled. She tripped on the first stair, Jesus actually caught her this time though. Jesus shook his head at the wasted girl in his arms. "Come here," He told her as he pulled her closer than she already was. He pulled her into his bare chest, then lifted her off the ground with ease. He carried her bridal style up the stairs effortlessly, as Callie mumbled incoherently in her drunken state.

"Where's Marianna?" Callie asked as Jesus placed her down on her bed. "Marianna and my moms are out at dinner with gram. But, Brandon and Jude are meeting them there." Jesus told her as he removed the heels from her feet. "Why didn't you go?" Callie asked somewhat understandably to Jesus as she tried to w2314iggle out of her dress. "Relax, relax, before you rip it." Jesus told her as he turned her around. He slowly brought the zipper down. He then helped her to her feet and rid her of the dress. Once he had the dress off of her and on a hanger, he took a seat on the bed next to her. "You going to be alright?" He asked as he tapped her knee with his hand. When she didn't respond he got up to leave. "No!" She yelled at him as she grabbed his hand to keep him from leaving. "I never got to give you your birthday present." She told him with a smirk, pulling him back down onto the bed. "And what would that be?" He asked back, now curiously. "Me," She told him, crawling across the bed and into his lap.

"No, Callie, no. I can't." Jesus said, turning away from Callie's kisses. Instead she just began kissing and biting his neck. "No." He said pulling away from her. He ran a hand through his hair with a barely audible sigh. "What's wrong, baby? Don't fight it. You know we both want this." She told him while pulling his tank top up his body, feeling his toned abs. "Babe. I can't do this to you. Not when you are like this." He explained to the girl stripping him of his clothes. "But, if I want it, then it's okay. And baby, I definitely want this." She told him as she unzipped his pants. "I want you." She told him breathlessly. "Okay," He agreed, his eyes had visibly darkened with lust.

Callie laid back her foster brother, pulling his pants down his legs. Jesus sat up, only his boxers remaining on his body. "Happy birthday, sexy." Callie told him as she slowly rid him of his boxers as well. "Oh my god, baby. You are huge." Callie told the brunette boy as she gawked at his grandeur. His sharp intake of breathe was the only thing to be heard as she gripped his large member. Jesus' impressive nine inches twitched as she blew onto the tip. Callie smirked at his reaction. "Wait!" He stopped her before she could start to showcase her sexual skills.

Callie brought her small hand to his erection and gently squeezed. The moan that escaped Jesus's moan was like music to Callie's ears and only encouraged her to continue. She began to slowly pump the shaft, but soon her hand abandoned the shaft and moved to his balls. She began to roll them in her fingers as she brought her mouth down onto the latino's now throbbing cock. "Get ready for the best thing you will ever feel." Callie told Jesus.

* * *

_Yeah... sorry. just sorry._


End file.
